The Child of the Forbidden Child
by Hiei Dragon Girl
Summary: Summary: AU, Yug has spent his whole life wondering who his parents where, but what happens when they are not who he expects.
1. Chapter 1

Disclamier: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Yu Yu Hakusho

Warnings: Yaoi, M/M Pairings, oral, anal, mpreg, WAFF, sho-ai, lemon, more possible warnings to come.

Summary: AU, Yug has spent his whole life wondering who his parents where, but what happens when they are not who he expects. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ YugiDarkAngel: Hello everyone! I have posted a new story on both AFF and but i will be posting with my AFF name in my stories just so i dont have to change stuff to much.

Jarick: Its about time you started typing these up...

YDA: Really...Why are you out of my head...

Jarick: You put Cain in your last update of your story 'For The Love Of Darkness"

YDA: *sighs* Fine stay but don't be surprized when Cain comes to visit

Jarick: Yeah yeah i know, now on with the story!  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 1-<p>

A man dressed in all balck held a small bundle in his arms as he ran through Makai.

" I'm sorry my son, but i can no longer protect you..." The man said to the small bundle.

The man ran through Makai, looking for a portal to ningeki. Once the man found one, he went through the portal, and started dashing though the city holding the bundle tight to his chest. The man only stopped when he came arcoss a small game shop. He walked up to the shop and laid the bundle down. The man took a small tear gem, that was black swirled with red that was on a string, and tucked into the bundle. He also tuck a note on top and laid the bundle down on the steps.

"Good-bye my son. Keep this tear gem close to you. I love you." The man said to the bundle.

He knocked loudly on the door and jumpeed into a near by tree to make sure that his son was taken in by the own of the game shop.

Sugoroku Mutou yawned as he walked to the front door of the shop. He had no idea who would be at the shop this late but he was going to give them a piece of his mind for wakeing him up this early. When Sugoroku opened the door he was shocked to find a small baby with a note on top, in the front of his door. He picked up the note and began to read in.

Hello, My name is Yugi Jaganshi, and I Just turned one today.

Sugoroku smiled and brought the small baby inside.

Hiei watech as the old man caried his son into the shop.

"Good-bye Yugi...I will see you again some day." Hiei said as he jumped off back to Makai. *********************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
>Twenty-Three years later...<p>

"Yug...come on! Please!" Jounochi begged his best friend as he sat on his couch.

Yugi sighed as he put his star shaped tri-colored hair in a samuri style ponytail. Yugi plopped down next to his best friend and sighed again.

"I dont know Jou-kun, what am i going to do about the shop? I don't know if i should shut it down for that long..." Yugi said as he looked over at his friend.

"Aww come Yug! You could use a vacation...my firiend in Kyoto have been dyin' to meet you!" Jou begged his friend.

"Fine! I give! I'll go with you!" Yugi said as he though his hands up in the air.

"Sweet! You will have so much fun!" Jou Said as he jumped from his spot on the couch.

"So when are we going?" Yugi asked as he examined his pointy demon nails that where painted black.

"ASAP!" Jou Said with a smile.

Yugi groaned and looked over at his blond friend.

"Why do you need me to come with again?" Yugi asked as he played with his black and red tear gem that hung around his neck.

"They have been wanting to meet you for awhile now. I told them a lot about you." Jou said with a smile.

Yugi sighed but smiled a bit as he looked at his friend.

"Let me go get packed and we can leave." Yugi said as he stood up and went to his room with Jou shortly behind him.

As Yugi was packing to leave on his vacation with Jou, Yugi's cell phone ran.

"Moshi Moshi? Oh hey Seto..." Yugi said as he held the cell phone with his shoulder so he could keep packing.

Jou glared at the phone in Yugi's hand, not liking the man on the other end of it.

"Sorry I whish i could but I'm getting ready to leave on vacation with Jou-kun as soon as i get done packing. Where? We are going to Kyoto to visit some of Jou-kun's friends. Huh? Oh you don't have to...oh well if you are sure. The door is lock so you the key I gave you to come in and don't for get to lock up again when you come in. I'll see you soon Seto..." Yugi said as he hung up the phone.

"What did money bags want?" Jou asked.

"He asked me to spend time with him but i told him that i was going on vacation with you. He then insited that he came over." Yugi said as he went back to packing.

Jou growled and huffed as he crossed his arms. Jou didn't know why Yugi wanted to be friends with Kaiba, but there was no arguing with Yugi about it for now. After a little while Yugi and Jou could hear someone walking up the stairs and soon Seto Kaiba was standing in Yugi's bed room doorway.

"Hello Seto, I hope you locked the door, when you came in." Yugi asked.

"Of course I did..I"m not like this mutt.." Kaiba said as he looked over at Jou.

"Don't even start money bags!" Jou growled as he glared at Kaiba.

"Anyways, When are we leaving for Kyoto?" Kaiba asked as he ignored Jou.

"WE? I hope you don't think you are in this 'we' Kaiba..." Jou said as he continued to glare at Kaiba.

"Do you really think I would like you travel alone with Yugi?" Kaiba said.

"Your not his boyfriend Kaiba!" Joun said as he glared at the CEO.

"Jou-kun..relax..let Seto come if he really wants too" Yugi said to his friend.

"Fine! We leave as soon as Yugi is done packing. My suit case is already in my car." Jou said.

"Good, we will be taking my private train. I alrady have a hotel booked with two rooms." Kaiba said.

"Then when we get there you can call your friends Jou-kun." Yugi said with a smile.

Jou smiled and nodded as he watched his friend finish packing. Once Yugi was all done packing he carried his bag to Kaiba's limo. When Yugi's and Jou's bags where in the limo with Kaiba's, they got in and headed to Kaiba's personal Train. After a twenty minute drive to the train station Yugi, Jou, and Kaiba grabbed their suit cases and loaded them on the train.

"Wow, Seto! It's amazing!" Yugi said as he looked around at Kaiba's train.

"I'm glad you like it. Please make yourself comfortable. We whould be in Kyoto in a few hours." Kaiba said completely ignoring Jou.

Yugi nodded and made himself comfy on one of the chairs, ready for the long ride to Kyoto.

"Wow, it's so pretty.." Yugi said as he walked out of the train station with Kaiba and Jou.

"Lets get going. I have a car waiting for us." Kaiba said as he walked out with them.

When they got everything in the car, they took a short drive to the hotel. Kaiba was able to check them in to the hotel and then they headed up to their rooms. Yugi decied to stay in Jou's room, so he wouldn't bother Kabia just in case Kaiba had to work.

"Hey Jou...Why dont you call your friends and let them know we're here." Yugi said as he started to put his clothes away.

"Okay." Jou said with a smile as he picked up his cell phone.

Hiei came to a halt at one of the portals that lead to ningenki.

"He...is in Kyoto..with them.." Hiei said as he gazed at the portal.

Without another thought Hiei dashed though the portal.

Kurama looked out the window of this apartment. He felt a demonic energy that felt familar but not familar.

"But who is it..." Kurama asked himself.

Before Kurama could think anymore on the subject his cellphone went off.

"Hello?" Kurama answered.

"Hey! I want you to meet a friend of mine and Kuwabara's! Be at Genkai's Temple in ten minutes!" Yusuke said to Kurama.

"Alright i will head out now. I will see you there." Kurama said.

"See ya!" Yusuke said as he hung up.

Kurama hung up the phone and smiled a bit as he walked out of his apartment and headed to Genkai's temple.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ End of Chapter 1<p>

YDA: wow...that was a crappy chapter...I suck...

Jarick: Don't be so hard on yourself...it was a good chapter...I liked it...

YDA: okay that is only one person...

Jarick: I'm sure Cain will like it...

YDA: Two...i still suck...

Jarick: Please Review! It will make her feel better!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamier: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Yu Yu Hakusho, and i dont make any moeny on this work at all. I do not intend on selling this work at all. All of the work belong to their right full creators.

Warnings: Yaoi, M/M Pairings, oral, anal, mpreg, WAFF, sho-ai, lemon, more possible warnings to come.

Summary: AU, Yug has spent his whole life wondering who his parents where, but what happens when they are not who he expects

YugiDarkAngel: I am sooooooooo sorry about the wait!

Jarick:Well it couldn't be helped she had no acess to a computer...

YDA:Its true i had the chapter write out for months but no computer to type it on!

Jarick: well you do now so why don't we get a move on with this fic before your readers hunt you down...and while we are at it...get more of chapter three done too!

YDA: yeah yeah now Jarick will you please?

Jarick: Yeah fine...YugiDarkAngel owns nothing but the plot! Now on with the fic!

**Reveiwer responces-**

kitten- Of course I plan to write more! And here is chapter two!

song- my email is e_l_, contact me anytime with your ideas!

rhazh- yes I take requests for fics! my email is e_l_

ritsu- thank you and here is chapter 2!

KuramaRose- thank you so much!

Chapter 2-

"Jou-kun...are your friends here yet?" Yugi asked as he laid on his hotel bed

"They should be here soon, so keep ya pants on!" Jou said as he laughed at his friend

Shortly after there was a knock at their door. Jou walked up to the door and opened the door with a big smile.

"Kuwabara! Whats's up! Hey...where is Yusuke?" Jou asked as he looked around in the hotel hallway.

"We are going to meet up with him as soon as we leave here, we are going to introduce you to some of our other friends." Kuwabara told him.

"Alright, but before we go i want to introduce you to my best friend, Yugi Mutou!" Jou said as he pointed over to the demonic boy that was now standing next to his friend.

"Well, Mutou is my adopted name, my really last name is Jaganshi." Yugi said with a smile.

"Jaganshi...I swear I have heard that name before...anyways its nice to finally meet you! Jou tells us a lot about you!" Kuwabara said with a smile.

"Come on! We can talk more later! The others are waiting!" Jou said as he started to push his two friends out the door of the hotel room.

Just as they stepped out of the room, and started to walk down the hallway, a voice stopped them in their tracks.

"Where do you think you going without me? Kaiba asked as he walked up to the three of them.

"Kuwabara was going to take us to meet the rest of their friends. We weren't sure if you where busy or not." Yug told him as he looked up at Kaiba.

"Dont worry about it. I wasn't busy." Kaiba said as he looked over at Kuwabara and Jounochi with a glare.

"Oh Seto-kun..this is Kazuma Kuwabara, and Kuwabara this is my friend Seto Kaiba." Yugi said as he introduced the two men.

Kaiba said nothing as he looked over at Kuwabara and smirked.

"What are you smirking about rich boy!" Kuwabara growled

"Nothing your feeble mind can grasp." Kaiba sneered.

:"Guys! Can we please get going?" Yugi asked as he put a hand on Kuwabara's chest to stop him from attacking Kaiba.

"Fine, but keep rich boy over there away from me..." Kuwabara said as he led them out of the hotel and to Genkai's temple.

When they finally got to the temple Jou and Yugi looked around in amazment.

"Oh wow! This temple is so beautiful!" Yugi said as he looked around at the temple.

"Yeah Genkai and Yukina keep up on the place." Kuwabara said as he led them into the main temple.

The sight they were greeted with was a group of people sitting in the living area of the temple, talking and laughing until they all walked in.

"Hey guys! Look who I found!" Kuwabara said with a smile.

Jou waved as he dragged his demonic friend with him up to the group.

"Jounochi! It's been to long man! Everyone this is mine and Kuwabara's friend Jounochi!" Yusuke said as he walked over to Jou, hugged him then stood next to him as he introduced him to the group.

"Everyone this is my friend Yugi Mutou." Jou said to the group.

"Well Mutou is my adopted name, my real last him is Jaganish...anyways this is my friend Seto Kaiba." Yugi said as he introduced him

Everyone in the group, looked at each other wanting to say something but instead decied to introduce themselves.

"I'm Yusuke Urimeshi, This is Shuichi Minniamino but we all call him Kurama. This is Botan, Yukina, and Genkai. Our friend Hiei isn't here, but we think he should be here shortly." Yusuke said.

Just then the temple door burst open to reviel Hiei. His eyes were wide as he looked at Yugi, who had turned around to meet the bloodly crimson eyes of Hiei. What Seto and Jou didn't know about Yugi was that not only was he a demon but he could remeber things when he was six months old, and he knew that the man that just came into the temple was his father.

"Daddy?" Yugi said in a small voice.

All Hiei could do was nod and smile a little. Yugi ran as fast as he could, which if you can imagen how fast since he is Hiei's son, and threw himself in his fathers arms.

"Oh Daddy! I knew you would come back for me!" Yugi said as tears rolled down his cheecks.

"My son...My Yugi..." Hiei said as he hugged Yugi.

"uhhh...Hiei...mind explaining?" Yusuke asked as he looked between Yugi and Hiei

Yugi let Hiei lead him to the couch where they both sat down. Yugi smiled and pulled out his tear gem and everyone gasped.

"Twenty-four years ago I was raped by Yomi before he was blinded. Shortly after I found out that I was pregnant. I raised Yugi for a year in Makai, but I had to many enemys and I heard rumors that Yomi knew I gave birth to his child and was looking for us. So I took Yugi to Ningeki. I gave him the tear gem I cried for him and set him on a door step." Hiei explained.

"Now that your back Dad..your not going to leave me again are you?" Yugi asked as he looked at Hiei.

"No...I won't let you go again..." Hiei said to Yugi.

"Okay..but what I don't understand is why Yomi would do that? He doesn't seem like that type of guy." Yusuke said looked at Hiei.

"I can answer that. Yomi back then was head strong, stubborn and rash. I remeber one day he was telling my men of a demon he would have no matter what. In Yomi's mind the only way to make Hiei his was to force himslef on him." Kurama explained.

"Well that does make sense for a demon's way of thinking I guess..." Yusuke said as he thought about what Kurama said.

"Who would hav e though that shorty would have a kid...let alone a kide that's the polar opposite of him." Kuwabara said looking over at Hiei and Yugi.

"Be silent fool..." Hiei said as he glared at Kuwabara.

"Dad, I want you to meet my firends since you missed the introductions. This is Katsuya Jounochi and Seto Kaiba. Guys this is my dad Hiei Jaganshi." Yugi said as he pointed to each of them as he introduced Hiei.

"It's nice to meet you sir." Kaiba said as he bowed to Hiei.

"Nice to meet ya!" Jou said with a big smile.

"If either of you hurt my son in any way, I will kill you. And that goes for all of you." Hiei said as he glared around the room.

"So, Yugi what are you going to do now that you found your dad?" Jou asked.

"Well, I think I should move down here, but I'm not sure what to do about the shop.." Yugi said as he looked at everyone.

"Well, I can help you with finding a place. My apartment complex has some apartments open." Yusuke said with a smile.

"Awsome! Now I will need a job and I need to fingure out what to do with the shop." Yugi said.

"I believe I can help with both. You can sell me the shope and I have been looking for someone to run the new Kaiba Corp game shop that is going to open in the next couple weeks." Kaiba said.

"Seto-kun! That would be so awsome! Can you get the paper work all together for the sale of the game shop?" Yugi asked.

"Of course, I will make all the calls tonight when we get back to the hotle." Kaiba said.

"Dad, will you move in with me?" Yugi asked as he looked over at Hiei.

"Of course, I had every intention to." Hiei said as he looked at his son with a serious look.

"Yes! Yusuke can take us to look at the apartment and put in for it." Yug said with a smile

"No problem. I don't mind." Yusuke said with a smile.

"Thank you so much Yusuke! We be better get back to the hotel and rest up for tomorrow." Yugi said as he stood up.

"Yusuke and I will meet you in the morning." Hiei said.

"I'll call Jou when we get there." Yusuke said.

Kaiba, Yugi and Jou said their good-byes to the others and went back to the hotel. Once they were gone Hiei started to leave.

"Hiei? Where are you going?" Yusuke asked.

"I am going to watch over my son. I won't let anything happen to him." Hiei said.

With that Hiei disappeared. The others could only look at each in shock. None of them pegged Hiei as a father...Until now.

End of Chapter!

YDA: Okay I'm going to explain this once. Hiei is a little bit OC because I have to look at how he would act if he was a parent and he knew about it. Espically if he was the one that gave birth to the child.

Jarick: So spare us the flames...we will use them to make s'mores...and all of those people who expected Angel to pair Hiei with Mukuro not going to happen...

YDA: I hate that woman...I would burn her alive...

Jarick: soooooo get over it and either keep reading or not she really doesn't care...

YDA: anyways...please read and review! Cookies for all who review!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Yu Yu Hakusho.

Warnings: Yaoi, M/M pairings, oral, anal, WAFF, sho-ai, language, lemon

YDA: Okay, since i had such a nice review it calmed me down about someone who was really nasty and stupid who reviewed without reading my story so i won't go off like i was planing too...and if you really thought i was going to abandon this story then you thought wrong.

Cain: You know...Foxluna did make a good point where are the others?

YDA: All in due time my dear Cain...I have a plan for them. I just have to get things settled in Yugi's new home. Then the excieting stuff will happen.

Jarick: You did tell us that there was more to the story then Yugi find his birth parents.

YDA: Oh yes...much more...I just suck at summaries...

Cain: Well you better get moving on this story before your reveiws maul you...

YDA: Yeah yeah...Jarick you mind?

Jarick: Angel own nothing but the plot...

Chapter 3-

The alarm clock started buzzing at nine in the morning to wake up the two occupants of the room. Yugi reached over and shut the alarm off. Yugi then sat up and stretched as he got out of bed. Yugi walked over to the drawers that held his clothes. Yugi grabbed a pair of this Trips that were plain black and had chains hanging off of them. Yugi then grabbed a black tank top and net shirt, before he headed into the shower. After about twenty minutes Yugi got out of the shower and back into the main part of their hotel room. Yugi looked over and saw Jou still sleeping. Yugi shook his head and put on his jewelry. He then walked over to Jou and started to shake him.

"Jou! Wake up! Yusuke and my dad will be here soon!" Yugi said as he shook his best friend.

"Mmmmm..." Jou mumbled sleepily before he rolled over.

Yugi sighed then grabbed the empty ice bucket before walking into the bathroom. Yugi filled the bucket with cold water then walked back over to Jou. Yugi then dumped the water on Jou.

"AHHHH!" Jou screamed as he bolted straight up.

"Good morning sleepy head." Yugi said smiling.

"Yug'! What the hell was that for!" Jou said as he glared at his friend.

"You wouldn't wake up." Yugi said as he put the ice bucket down.

Jou grumbled as he got out of bed and grabbed his others then went into the bathroom to change. After a twenty minute shower Jou walked out of the bathroom dressed.

"Come on, grab your phone so we can go get Seto, then get something to eat." Yugi said as he put his hair back into his samurai ponytail.

"Yeah yeah.." Jou said as he grabbed his phone and wallet pocketing both of them.

Yugi smiled and walked out of their room and knocked on Kaiba's door. They heard foot steps, then the door opened.

"Good morning Seto-kun. Ready for breakfast?" Yugi asked with a bright smile on his face.

"Of course." Kaiba said as he stepped out of his room.

The three of them headed down to the hotel's breakfast, so they could also wait for the others. After about an hour of waiting Jou got a call from Yusuke that they where out front waiting for them.

"Yo! Did you guys wait long?" Yusuke asked as Yugi and the others walked up to him.

"No, Not at all. We just got done eating." Yugi said with a smile.

"Did you guys get the sale of your game shop done?" Yusuke asked as he lead them to his car.

"Yeah, Seto transferred the money to my account this morning." Yugi said

"Thats good, now we can get you a new place. But what about your stuff in Domino?" Yusuke asked.

"Oh Seto said that he would take care of it for me. He has his people packing my things for me. I told him he didn't have to but he said that he wouldn't take no for an answer. So all i need to do is find a place." Yugi said with a smile as he got in the car.

"Well, lets hope that ends quick once we get to my apartment complex." Yusuke said as he got in his car with Jou and Seto.

"Yugi where is your father?" Seto asked noticing the small demon was no where to be seen.

"Oh, don't worry about dad he will meet us there." Yugi said with a big smile.

Seto just nodded as he looked out the window till they arrived at the apartment complex. Once they arrived at the complex, Yusuke lead them to the landlord, so Yugi could talk to him. Yusuke walked up to the landlords door and knocked on it. The door opened to reveal a short plump kind looking old man.

"Ah Yusuke! What can I do for you?" The old man asked.

"This is Yugi Jaganish, My friend that i was telling you about, Hiroshi-san." Yusuke said with a smile.

"Ah yes! The young man who wanted to move in with his father. Come in come in!" Hiroshi said as he moved aside to let the group in.

The group followed the man into his living room and sat down. Hiroshi walked into the kitchen and then after a few minutes he walked back out with a tray of hot tea. He set it down and then sat across from the group.

"So tell me Jaganshi-san tell me what brings you here with your father." Hiroshi asked.

"Well, my father was already here, but i was just with my friend coming for a visit. My father and i deiced to move down here. I am working at the new Kaiba Corp Game shop that will be opening soon." Yugi said with a smile.

"Very good...well, you are friends with Yusuke too and he is one of my best renters that i have. So, I don't see why not renting to you. Let me go and get the paper work and your key." Hiroshi said as he stood up.

He didn't take to long and walked back into the room with the paperwork and the key. Yugi quickly did the paperwork, and giving him a check with the first month rent plus the deposit. Hiroshi smiled and gave Yugi the key, asking Yusuke to show them their place because it was right next door to his apartment.

"Yo, old man i wanted to add Jou here to my lease. He is going to be moving in with me." Yusuke said to Hiroshi before they left.

"Oh thats no problem Yusuke I'll change that now." Hiroshi said with a smile.

"Thanks, old man!" Yusuke said before they walked out.

"Dude, how did you know i wanted to ask you?" Jou said to Yusuke as they followed him to the apartment.

"Come on, Jou I know you better than that. Like hell you would leave Yugi here alone." Yusuke said with a grin.

"Thanks man..." Jou said with a smile.

After a few more minutes of climbing stairs they finally reached the floor that had Yusuke and Yugi's apartments.

"Here we are! And I'm right next door to you too." Yusuke said with a smile.

Yugi used his new key and opened the apartment. He looked around and took off his shoe before walking in.

"Wow! its pretty big...enough room for Dad and I. Right Dad?" Yugi said to the demon standing in the apartment.

"Holy Shit!" Jou exclaimed as he jumped a little not expecting the short demon to be there.

"Plenty..." Hiei said looking over to his son.

"Seto, is sending us the stuff that was in the living part of the old game shop. I have an extra bed so we don't' have to worry about it." Yugi said with a smile.

"I'll still have to go back to Domino for a bit and pack the rest of my stuff..." Jou said then sighed.

"I figured, I'll be fine with Dad. Though I am going to miss you Seto. You don't have a house here." Yugi said looking over at Kaiba.

"Don't worry about it. I'm already looking for a place down here, for Mokuba and I to spend the weekends and vacation. Other wise I have your number. We won't lose contact." Kaiba told Yugi.

"Thats great! Right Dad?" Yugi said as he looked over at his father.

"Hn.." Hiei said as he glanced at Kaiba.

"We will have to stay at the hotel for now until the beds get here at the very lest." Yugi said as he looked over at Hiei.

"Its fine, I'm sure with your friend there helping it will be here soon." Hiei said as he looked over from Yugi to Kaiba.

"Everything should be here tomorrow, sir." Kaiba told Hiei.

Hiei simply nodded and looked back over at his son before looking out the window.

"When Yugi's stuff gets here, you can stay here on the couch at lest until you have to go back and get your stuff here." Yusuke said to Jou.

Off in the distance a demon that looked very close to a human watched Yugi very closely. His white hair was about three inches past his shoulders and kept in a low pony tail. His sharp red eyes watched Yugi's every movement from behind his glasses. A small smirk graced his lips a a plan to meet the young demon came to his mind.

End of Chapter.

YDA: And we see part of the other plot coming out!

Cain: ooooooo its getting good!

Jarick: Yeah...can't wait to see what else you have planed.

YDA: Well, please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Yu Yu Hakusho.

Warnings: Yaoi, M/M pairings, oral, anal, WAFF, sho-ai, language, lemon

YugiDarkAngel: So welcome to chapter 4 of Child of the Forbidden child.

Cain: and you are writing this because Silver is poking you with a caddel prod...

Jarick: hehe...thats great...

YDA: Both of you shut it!

Cain: Hey its true..

YDA: Whatever..Jarick..do the disclaimer

Jarick: Angel owns nothing but the plot and the OC belongs to Silver who is kindly letting her use it for the story.

**Chapter 4**

It was a week later and Jounochi had gone back to Domino to pack up his things so he could move in with Yusuke. Yugi started work at the new Kaiba Corp game shop, and all of Yugi's things where now at the new place. Yugi was mostly unpacked but there where a few more boxes that he need to unpack. Hiei stayed close to him most of the time, other wise he was out checking for demons around. Yusuke and the others came to visit often, and it did help the so Yugi wasn't so alone when Hiei was off checking for demons. Yugi was currently out shopping while his father was doing rounds. Yugi was in a book store looking for something else to read when he ran into someone.

"Oh I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going!" Yugi said as he looked up at the rather tall man.

"It's fine, I wasn't watching either." The man chuckled.

When Yugi looked up at the man he blushed and looked away. The man that was facing him was very attractive. He was about six foot one and his white hair was about three inches past his shoulders and was in a low ponytail. The man's sharp red eyes looked over Yugi's toned and fit form. Yugi was wearing a double layer mesh short sleeved shirt that had slashed holes in it and fit to Yugi's form. Yugi was wearing plain black Tripp pants and black boots with ankh shaped buckles. On each wrist Yugi had on spiked bracelets and a spiked collar that matched. He also wore the black and red tear gem necklace that his father gave him. Yugi's long demon nails where still painted black and his shoulder length tri-colored hair was put up in a high ponytail. The man smirked a little held out his hand.

"The name is Dante Darulo." he said in a friendly tone.

"I'm Yugi Jaganshi.." Yugi said as he blushed.

"So tell me...are you busy right now?" Dante asked Yugi.

"Not really. I just moved to the city to live with my dad, and he is at his job right now." Yugi said with a smile.

"Well, why don't we hang out. I'm new in town too." Dante said with a smile.

"That sounds great!" Yugi said with a smile.

Yugi and Dante paid for their books and left together. Yugi took Dante to a small coffee shop that he found the other day. Yugi was up getting their food when a hawk landed near Dante.

"So you met him?" The Hawk asked Dante.

"Of Course Isei, and he is better than I thought before..." Dante said as he watched Yugi pay for their coffee.

"So have you decided?" Isei asked him.

"Of Course...I'll talk to his other father when I get back." Dante said to his hawk.

Isei nodded and flew off to wait for her master to get done talking to Yugi. Dante smiled at Yugi as he walked back over to him.

"Here you go." Yugi said as he set it down.

"Thanks Yugi." Dante said with a smile.

"Its not a problem." Yugi said as he sat down across from Dante.

At the apartment, Hiei had just arrived home to find his son still not home. A little worried, knowing that Yugi's was still new to the city. Hiei jumped out the window and went next door to Yusuke.

"Yusuke..Have you seen Yugi?" Hiei asked him, scaring the ex-detective.

"Holy shit Hiei! Can't you use the front door! You live next door!" Yusuke said jumping a little from his spot on the couch.

"Just answers the question." Hiei growled at him.

"No, he left about an hour or two ago. Why?" Yusuke asked wonder why his friend was worried about his son.

"I've been sensing a demon around." Hiei said as he started towards the window again.

"Are you worried that they will go after Yugi?" Yusuke asked him.

Hiei didn't answer him, but instead he jumped out of the window. Yusuke sighed and got up from his stop on the couch. He knew that Hiei would never ask for help, so Yusuke figured that he would help out anyway. He got his shoes on and walked out of his apartment. Yusuke figured that Yugi couldn't have been very far since he didn't know the city all that well.

Yugi was currently walking in the park with Dante when Hiei finally found him. To say that he was upset was putting it lightly, but he couldn't blame Yugi since he knew that Yugi hasn't really had any training, yet. Hiei was going to change that now that he knew the demon he had been sencing was now hanging around his son.

"Yugi..." Hiei said as he walked up to the young demon.

"Oh hi Dad. This is my new friend Dante Darulo. Dante this is my dad Hiei Jaganshi." Yugi said as he introduced the two.

"It's nice to meet you ." Dante said with a smile.

"Hn..." Hiei said as he looked the man up and down.

"Anyways...Dad did you need something?" Yugi asked breaking the uncomfortable silence

"Its getting late..." Hiei said still not talking his eyes off Dante.

"Yeah I guess your right. Here is my number Dante. I'm going to head home with my dad." Yugi said as she handed Dante a piece of paper with his number on it.

"Thanks Yugi! I'll text you. I would like to get to know you better." Dante said with a smile.

Yugi blushed but smiled at Dante. With a few more good byes Yugi left with Hiei, who was not happy about Yugi meeting up with Dante. When they got back to the apartment, Yusuke was waiting to make sure Hiei found Yugi.

"You found him okay?" Yusuke asked Hiei who simple grunted in response before disappearing into the apartment.

"He went over to your place looking for me." Yugi asked Yusuke as he opened the door for his own apartment knowing that his dad was more that able to fine his way in threw the window.

"Yeah, he was pretty worried when you weren't home when he got back. Where were you?" Yusuke asked.

"I was at the book store, but I meet a guy there. His name is Dante Darulo. Though when dad found us walking in the park, he didn't seemed all that happy that to meet him." Yugi said as he thought about the meet at the park.

"Who knows what goes through his head. Don't worry about it Yugi. Hiei is your dad after all." Yusuke said with a big smile.

Yugi nodded and walked into the apartment. He closed the door and looked it, then took off his shoes and looked around for his dad. Yugi found Hiei perched on the window looking outside.

"Something on your mind Dad?" Yugi asked him.

"I want to start training you how to use your powers." Hiei said before looking over to his son.

"Really?" Yugi asked sitting close to where Hiei was perched.

"Yes, I want you to be able to defend yourself just in case." Hiei said to him.

"Alright, that sounds like a good reason. Not safe for a demon to be wandering around unable to control his powers." Yugi said.

Hiei nodded and went back to looking out the window. Yugi smiled a bit and then got up and started to walk over to the kitchen.

"I'm going to start making dinner." Yugi said to Hiei.

"Hn.." Hiei commented knowing that Yugi was a very good cook.

End of Chapter

YDA: And here is the end of Chapter 4

Cain: Its about time...

YDA: Shut it you...

Jarick: Yeah we get enough of you all day...we don't need to hear it here..

YDA: Oh dear...please review and save my sanity from these two...


End file.
